מתנות- פיאנה
פיאנה ' ' Faerie Light (Fianna Rank 1) ' ' With this Gift, a Fianna can create a wisp of ghostly light, usually white, green, or faint blue in color. She can direct the glow to move, but the light isn't strong enough to illuminate more than three feet around the Garou. Some Fianna like to use this Gift to make their eyes flash green or blue. Ragabash love to create tricks with Faerie Light. This Gift is taught by marsh spirits and faeries. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: – כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: יוצר בועת אור צבעוני אשר נעה לפי רצונה של הדמות רוח מלמדת: ביצות ' ' Primal Song (Fianna Rank 1) ' ' The Fianna ingratiates himself with strangers by seeming to know all of their songs and dances. Having heard only a few hummed bars or having glimpsed at just a movement or two, the Garou can sing along or lead the dance. Skilled musicians can create new songs appropriate to the style of the culture in question. A Songbird-spirit teaches this Gift. System: After learning this Gift, it starts automatically whenever the Fianna hears a song or sees a dance. He will know every word, note or step as if he'd created the piece himself. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: – כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות יכולה להכיר כל שיר או ריקוד. רוח מלמדת: ציפור שיר ' ' Resist Toxin (Fianna Rank 1) ' ' The Fianna have long engaged themselves in the concoction of a variety of recreational liquids, many of them distilled from deadly substances. They very quickly learned how to adapt - in the interests of continued partying, of course. With this Gift, the Garou takes no damage from poisons or diseases of any sort, and can heal many Wyrm toxins. This Gift is taught by a Toad spirit or Plant spirit. System: ' ' זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: מוסיף +5 להגנה של הדמות כנגד רעלים. רוח מלמדת: קרפד או צמח ' ' Sense Fae (Fianna Rank 1) ' ' This Gift allows the Fianna to detect fae beings. A Dream-spirit teaches this Gift. System: This Gift does not guarantee a friendly reaction from any fae creatures that it reveals. זמן : פעולה דירוג: הבחנה + מודעות כנגד: הבנאליות של הפיה עלות: -- השפעה: מאפשר לחוש ולזהות השפעה של פיות או טבע פייתי ביצור חפץ או מקום. רוח מלמדת: רוחות חלום ' ' Brew (Fianna Rank 2) ' ' The Fianna are renowned for their ability to drink liquor. Part of this legend stems from their ability to make it. With Brew, the Garou can mystically transform a pitcher of any liquid into an alcoholic substance. This Gift can surreptitiously inebriate unsuspecting targets. A Grain-spirit teaches this Gift. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: תבונה + עשבונאות כנגד: איכות המשקה עולה ככול שהדירוג גבוה יותר. הפיאנה לא יגישו לאויביהם הגרועים ביותר משקה עם דירוג של פחות מ- 8. עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הופך נוזל אחד למשקה אלכוהולי. ניתן ליצור בכוונה משקה גרוע ואף מקולקל. רוח מלמדת: צמחי דגן ' ' Ceridwen's Blood (Fianna Rank 2) ' ' Blood has a power within it. With this Gift, a Fianna can tap the life-force within her own blood to restore a fallen ally. However, by doing so, she must suffer the wounds she heals. This Gift is taught by spirits allied to Stag. System: זמן : פעולה \ טקס ארוך דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: -- אין השפעה: הדמות לוקחת על עצמה את כל הפצעים של יצור אחד בטווח ראיה. אי אפשר לספוג את הנזק שמעבירה הדמות לעצמה אבל ניתן לרפא אותו בדרכים הרגילות. בעזרת טקס ארוך יכולה הדמות להעביר לעצמה גם מחלות והרעלות. רוח מלמדת: משרת של הצבי ' ' Dreamspeak (Galliard, Fianna Rank 2) ' ' The Garou enters another's dream and can thereby affect the course of that dream. The Garou does not have to be anywhere near the target, but must know or have seen the dreamer. This Gift is taught by a Chimerling. System: If the dreamer awakens while the Garou is still within the dream, the Garou is thrown out of the dream world and loses a Gnosis point. זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + אמפטיה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: מיוחד השפעה: הדמות נכנסת לתוך חלום של מישהו אחר. ניתן לשנות את החלום ע"י בדיקה מוצלחת. במקרה של שינוי קיצוני עשוי המנחה לעלות את דרגת הקושי. כישלון בבדיקה לרוב מעיר את החולם וגורם לדמות לאבד נקודת נוסיס. רוח מלמדת: חלום * דמויות שכבר רכשו את המתנה 'Dreamchaser' ושעבורן שתי המתנות טבעיות יכולות לרכוש מתנה זו ב-XP8 בלבד. ' ' Drunkard's Luck (Fianna Rank 2) ' ' In a drunken stupor, the Gnawer walks away from fatal accidents and hazardous situations with the assistance of this Gift. Where a sober Garou would hesitate and take a mortal wound, the Gnawer stumbles into the clear despite impaired reflexes. A Spirits-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The Gift activates automatically when the Bone Gnawer consumes enough alcohol to render him drunk. The Storyteller may also allow the character to avoid hazards that he could not normally detect, such as falling debirs or surprise attacks. When the effects of the alcohol wear off, the Gift deactivates. The Gift does nothing for hangovers. ' ' זמן : טקס ארוך דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: כאשר הדמות שיכורה ( ברמה של 3- לכל פעולה) היא מקבלת +3 (אחרי שיכלול השכרות) לכל דירוג הגנתי או דירוג להתחמקות מסכנות כולל כאלו שהדמות לא מודעת להן. רוח מלמדת: אלכוהול ' ' Herb Call (Children of Gaia, Fianna Rank 2) ' ' Through singing or chanting, a Garou can find helpful or medicinal plants, roots or bark even in poor areas such as deserts. Such plants might be healing herbs, substances used in rites or tubers and other plants that provide needed sustenance. The song causes the plants to resonate from the music so that the Garou can locate them by following the sounds. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: צמחים מהסוג שהדמות מחפשת קוראים לה ממרחק של קילומטרים רוח מלמדת: צמחים ' ' Howl of the Banshee (Fianna Rank 2) ' ' The werewolf may throw back his head and unleash a long, ululating howl like the wail of hundred ghostly mourners. The howl can strike fear even into the heart of the undead, and peasants who hear it even from afar cross themselves - for surely such a noise is Death himself walking the valleys. This Gift is taught by a Banshee (or Bean Sidhe), a Death spirit whose task is to mourn and foretell. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + הפחדה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: כל מי שברדיוס 10 מטר מהדמות ומסוגל לשמוע את היללה ונכשל בבדיקה בורח בפאניקה עד שיצא מאזור הסצנה, זה בערך שלושה תורות במונחי זמן קרב. קורבנות היללה יגנו על עצמם בזמן שהם בורחים אבל לא יזמו שום דבר שאיננו לעוף מהמקום במלא המהירות. בעלי כוח רצון נמוך במיוחד (3) עשויים לקבל התקף לב. חברי הלהקה של הדמות לא יושפעו מהמתנה. רוח מלמדת: באנשי ' ' Howl of the Unseen (Fianna Rank 2) ' ' The Fianna have strong ties to the Umbra. A member of the tribe with this Gift may howl in the Umbra or in the Realm and have her kenning echo on the other side of the Gauntlet. This Gift is taught by the spirits of animals that make loud noises but remain unseen, such as crickets and frogs. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- נוסיס כנגד: -- דירוג המעטפת במקום עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: קולה של הדמות נשמע מבעד למעטפת רוח מלמדת: צרצר, צפרדע ' ' Warrior's Draught (Fianna Rank 2) ' ' By stirring a bit of his own blood into a jack of wine, beer, ale or mead, the Fianna transforms the drink into a potent elixir. Once quaffed, this potion drives the drinker into a beserk rage, lending him even more strength than usual during his fury. The Fianna often use this Gift when alone and making a desperate stand, but many Ragabash also use the draught to wreak havoc in the household of an enemy by serving it to their foe's loyal retainer. This Gift is taught by a Boar-spirit System: The Fianna spends a point of Gnosis as he mixes the draft. The eleixir remains potent for a day (the Fianna may increase the duration by one day for every extra Gnosis point he expends during mixing). Once drunk, the draught drives the drinker into a beserk frenzy. זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: -- כריזמה + עשבונאות כנגד: -- עמידות עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: המשקה גורם לפרנזי מיידי, תחת השפעת המשקה מקבל השותה נקודה נוספת של כוח וחוסן. מי שלא מעוניין בהשפעות המשקה, יכול לבדוק עמידות כנגד הדירוג שלו. כל כוס אחרי הראשונה מעלה את דירוג המשקה בנקודה אחת. רוח מלמדת: חזיר בר ' ' Cairbre's Tongue (Fianna Rank 3) ' ' This Gift was used by the ancient songmaster Galliard Cairbre to show his people the corruption of Breas the Beautiful. By speaking out harshly against or satirize someone who is Wyrm-tainted, the possessor of this Gift will cause Wyrm-taint to appear as splotches on his target's face. This Gift is taught by faeries and Fianna ancestor spirits. System: ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + טקסים (תוקף) כנגד: יכולת הסתרה עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: חושף בצורה נראית את השפעת התולע. רוח מלמדת: פיות ' ' Faerie Gate (Fianna Rank 3) ' ' The Fianna are known for their interactions with the Fae, and this Gift is one of the more beneficial outcomes of that interaction. The Garou who possesses this Gift may enter the Umbra from the Realm by passing three times around a feature of the landscape (a tree, a large rock, a pond, etc). The Fianna slowly fades from view and appears in the Penumbra. System: ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס+1 נוסיס לכל יצור נוסף השפעה: הדמות מקיפה שלוש פעמים (כנגד כיוון השעון) סמן גיאוגרפי בולט ועוברת לאומברה בלי קשר לדירוג המעטפת. על כל נקודת נוסיס ניתן לקחת עוד יצור בעל נוסיס לאומברה בדרך זאת. רוח מלמדת: פיות ' ' Faerie Kin (Fianna Rank 3) ' ' The Garou can call one or more faeries to aid her. The faeries are not under the Garou's control, though they are favourably disposed to the Garou (except on a botch - Gaia help the Garou who botches this one); what they do is entirely up to the Storyteller. No spirit teaches this gift, in fact it isn’t really a gift. It is a special incantations that summons the fae as written in the ancient packets between Sidhe lords and the Fianna ancestors. Only a Fianna elder can teach this gift. System: ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1+ נוסיס השפעה: הדמות משמיע קריאה שרק בני הפיות יכולים לשמוע. בני הפיה אשר יבואו למקום אינם מחוייבים לעזור לדמות אבל לרוב עושים זאת בכל זאת. כל נקודת נוסיס נוספת אשר מושקעת במתנה זאת מעניקה זמנית כוח נוסף לבני הפיה שבאים לעזרת הדמות. רוח מלמדת: רק פיאנה זקן יכול ללמד מתת זאת. ' ' Ley Lines (Fianna Rank 3) ' ' By manipulating ley lines - part of an energy web that crisscrosses the planet - the Fianna can disorient world-be trackers or hunters. The victims of this Gift find themselves following false trails, making wrong turns or walking in circles. The user's trail simply disappears. The secrets of this Gift can be learned from an earth-spirit. System: ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: תבונה + הכרת העל טבעי (מגן) כנגד: יכולת עיקוב קסומה עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: נסיונות לא קסומים לעקוב אחר הדמות נכשלים אוטומטית ונגמרים בתוהו. נסיונות קסומים חייבים בדיקה. רוח מלמדת: אדמה ' ' Lleu's Spear (Fianna Rank 3) ' ' The name of this Gift derives from a tale of the Welsh, wherein Lleu Skillful Hand was nearly murdered by his rival Goronwy and sought retribution. Goronwy asks if gold or land will satisfy the debt, but Lleu claims that Goronwy must stand where he stood, and Lleu will throw a spear at him just as he had thrown his spear at Lleu - nothing else. Goronwy finally agrees to his fate, but asks if he can hold a stone between himself and the spear (for it was a woman who compelled him to attack Lleu). Lleu agrees - but it does Goronwy no good, for Lleu hurls the spear straight through the stone and right through his foe. So it is with this Gift. The Fianna may invest a spear with supernatural piercing power, striking with more strength and accuracy than one might expect from even a mighty Crinos. Some say that a Fianna full of spirit could even stand at a castle's gates and put a spear clean through the wall crenelation and the man standing behind it. This Gift is taught by an ancestor spirit. System: ' ' זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מוסיף 2 לדירוג הפגיעה והנזק של התקפת טווח אחת. (אי אפשר להפעיל זאת יותר מפעם אחת לכל התקפה!) רוח מלמדת: אבות ' ' Reshape Object (Fianna Rank 3) ' ' The Garou can instantly shape once-living material (but not undead!) into a variety of objects - thus trees may become shelter, buck antlers become spears, animal hides become armor, and flowers become perfumes. The item will in some way resemble the object from which it was created (the spear is made of antler, not wood). This Gift is taught by a Weaver-spirit. System: Expending a Gnosis point allows a created weapon to inflict aggravated damage (this effect is not permanent unless a permanent Gnosis point is spent). זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: תבונה + אמנויות יצירה כנגד: לפי משך זמן – 5 = חמש דקות, 7 = סצינה אחת, 9 = יום, 11 = חודש, 14 = תמידי עלות: מיוחד השפעה: מאפשר לשנות צורה של עצם דומם. אין עלות אבל ניתן להוסיף נקודת נוסיס בשביל לתת לחפץ יכולת מיוחדת. רמת הקושי קובעת את משך הזמן שהחפץ שומר את צורתו רוח מלמדת: אורג ' ' Airitech's Daughers (Fianna Rank 4) ' ' Airitech, a creature of the Otherworld in Celtic lore, had three daughters who took on the shape of werewolves. In the end, they were slain. This Gift allows the Fianna to play the part of Airitech, by forcing the visage of a Crinos werewolf onto (at most) three humans. It doesn't make them stronger, or give them the instincts that Garou have, but they make fine decoys when being hunted by the Wyrm. Like Airitech's Daughters, these werewolves exist to be murdered. The Gift is taught by an ancestor spirit. System: They do not receive any of the benefits of the Crinos form, do not cause Delirium, and are not protected by the Veil; the change is largely cosmetic. They may, however, receive a bonus to Intimidation rolls and a bit of strength and size. This Gift only works on normal humans, not including Kinfolk, ghouls and sorcerers. ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1+ זעם השפעה: יוצר אשליה של צורת קרינוס סביב מספר בני אנוש השווה למספר נקודות הזעם שהושקע. מתנה זאת מחזיקה 3 שעות. רוח מלמדת: אבות ' ' Balor's Gaze (Fianna Rank 4) ' ' One of the Garou's eyes begins to glow a baleful red. Its stare is horrifying, causing wracking pain in any being who meets its glare and whose resolve falters. This Gift is taught by a Pain spirit. System: זמן : מיוחד דירוג: כריזמה + הכרת העל טבעי כנגד: כוח רצון או עמידות עלות: 1 זעם + 1 נוסיס השפעה: כל יריב שרואה את מבטה של הדמות ולא עובר את הבדיקה נופל לרצפה מכאבים איומים לשארית הסצינה. המתנה הזאת מסובכת יחסית לביצוע, קודם יש להוציא נקודת זעם בשביל לשוות לעיני הדמות את המראה הנורא ואז בתור שלאחר מכן מוציאה הדמות נקודת נוסיס בשביל להפעיל את המתנה. בעצם דורשת המתנה שתי פעולות ולא ניתן ששתיהן יהיו באותו התור. לאחר שהופעלה המתנה היא ממשיכה עד סוף הסצנה וכל מי שרואה את המבט והעיניים של הדמות חייב לעבור את הבדיקה. רק חברי הלהקה של הדמות פטורים. רוח מלמדת: כאב ' ' Song of the Dire (Fianna Rank 4) ' ' The Fianna sings a battle song to empower her comrades as she enters a fray. Driven by their packmate, the embattled Garou double their efforts to defeat the foe. The Black Spiral Dancers have learned to turn tail and flee upon hearing the lyrics of this dread Gift (it goes something like this: "Axes flash, broadswords swing, shining armor…). System: The Garou must keep singing or the gift ends. ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 זעם השפעה: מוסיף 3 לכל פעולה קרבית של חברי הלהקה ששומעים את השיר. כל עוד הגארו שר המתנה עובדת. הגארו לא יכול לפעול בשום צורה מלבד לשיר רוח מלמדת: מלחמה ' ' Warp Spasm (Fianna Rank 4) ' ' Many tales of Cuchulain state he would glow in combat, radiating a great heat. At the end of a battle, women would dump water over his body to cool him down. This Gift causes the user to radiate a tremendous heat, igniting nearby flammable items and melting metal. The aura only works while the Fianna is in a berserk frenzy. At the end of the frenzy, the Fianna cools off. This Gift is taught by Fianna ancestor spirits. System: The Garou spends one point of Rage to activate this Gift, after which she will automatically go into a Berserk Frenzy. All flammable material she touches bursts into flame. Her hand to hand attacks do three aggravated wounds of damage in addition to regular attack damage. ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 זעם השפעה: כל דבר דליק שהדמות נוגעת בו עלה באש והתקפות קרב מגע גורמות עוד שלוש נקודות נזק לשלוש תורות. רוח מלמדת: אבות ' ' Call of Hunt (Fianna Rank 5) ' ' The Garou may only use this gift once per month, and only if there is an overwhelming need for it. The Garou may call the Wild Hunt of Celtic mythology down from the sky to harry and slay the evil. This Gift is taught by the Huntsman himself. System: The Huntsman and a single hound are always summoned; another hound will come for each extra Gnosis or Rage point expended. If the threat is not deemed appropriate for the summons, or if the Garou fails to join in the Hunt, the Wild Hunt turns on the summoner. ' ' זמן : טקס ארוך דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות מזמנת את רוח הצייד הפראי לעזור לה בקרב. רוח מלמדת: הצייד ' ' Gift of the Spriggan (Fianna Rank 5) ' ' The Garou may grow up to thee times her normal size or shrink to the size of a small puppy. This Gift is taught by faerie or a Chimerling. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: למשך שלוש שעות יכולה הדמות לשלוט בגודלה הפיזי. כל שינוי גודל דורש פעולה. כאשר היא גדולה יש לה +6 לכוח ועוד 5 נקודות בריאות אבל 3- לדירוג ההגנה הפיזית. כאשר היא קטנה לא משתנים מאפייני הדמות. ציוד אשר מקודש לדמות משתנה אף הוא. רוח מלמדת: פיות או רוחות חלום ' ' Sleep of the Hero (Fianna Rank 5) ' ' This powerful Gift has been invoked many times in Fianna history. When a great hero (Rank 5 or higher) dies in battle, the Fianna take the body and dedicate it to the land. This Gift forms a bond between the Fianna and the land and the spirit of the hero. The champion's life returns, but he remains in a deep sleep, not to awaken until the Apocalypse. The target must be place somewhere in the earth, such as a cave, or within a burial mound. During this sleep, the hero is unaffected by the elements and does not need to breathe. This Gift is taught by Fianna ancestor spirits. System: זמן : טקס ארוך דירוג: כריזמה + טקסים כנגד: 13 עלות: 3 נוסיס השפעה: גיבור שמת מושב לחיים אבל במצב של תרדמת עד אשר יהיה צורך עז בעזרתו. רוח מלמדת: אבות